


【Brujay】Endorphin

by Benten (katoriki)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, Post-Batman: Arkham Knight, 我流OOC, 私設有, 蝙桶, 親情向, 阿卡姆騎士
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katoriki/pseuds/Benten
Summary: 日常想好好給騎士一個擁抱的產物…
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	【Brujay】Endorphin

  
踩在腳下的枯乾藤蔓發出可怕的聲音碎成粉屑，戴著帽兜的青年縮回了腳。

午夜的植物園，青年抬頭看著不遠處黑夜裡張牙舞爪的巨樹殘骸。

毒藤女和她的參天古樹在稻草人事件中犧牲了自己，拯救了全市的人。

為了紀念，韋恩集團和市政廳合作計劃要買下各處古藤冒出地面的地段，培育建設成一個一個森林公園，一方面悼念感謝毒藤女與她的古樹，一方面履行布魯斯對毒藤女的承諾，順便也進一步綠化市容。

即使布魯斯在事件當晚就因為不明匪徒的暗算爆炸身亡。他的整個家族集團還是在一片百廢待舉的焦土中振作如常地維繫著高譚的重建作業。

青年嘲諷地一聲嗤笑，帽兜下藏在陰影裡的面容有個顯眼的紅色J字烙痕。

杰森當然知道他沒死。韋恩莊園雖然被炸得幾乎夷為平地，但蝙蝠洞還在，至少他在蝙蝠洞裡偷偷裝設的發信監聽器還在運作。他知道蝙蝠俠還活著。

他也知道蝙蝠俠在找他。

他下意識地摸了摸後頸一處被貼住的傷口。

但他不知道自己現在想要什麼了。

他在利用毒氣宣告高譚市將成為戰場，讓一般老百姓有時間撤離之後，原本計劃圍城和稻草人合作擊敗蝙蝠俠，讓他疲於奔命，讓他感受到自己有多無能無力之下痛苦絕望地死去。再趁所有惡棍反派自以為成功佔領高譚時利用毒氣利用各種他設好的陷阱斬草除根除掉他們，讓高譚在一次徹底的疼痛後獲得新生，徹底擺脫蝙蝠俠與這些蒙面瘋狂罪犯間永遠糾纏不清的遊戲。

事實上事件的結果也可以說是達到了他的目的，稻草人徹底崩潰，蝙蝠俠「死去」，期間所有留在高譚的惡棍全都伏法被擒，高譚各種意義上確實獲得了新生，只是不是在他的手上。

毒藤女的犧牲完全出乎他的意料之外。

這連帶傷害也讓他有點迷惘。

失去目的的他，現在既迷失又迷惘…

或許這就是讓他一步步走向那個乾枯古樹藤蔓中心的動機，從月光還可以明亮地透過藤蔓間隙撒在地上，到參天的可怕觸爪濃密得遮蔽了整個天空的黑暗樹陰下，他都沒有停下腳步來。

長期被關在黑暗的地下室讓杰森很快就習慣黑暗，甚至看得到古樹的樹心有個空艙一般的位置，他想那就是毒藤女與古樹合而為一來釋放孢子為全市清除恐懼毒氣的地方，他知道，因為他從遠視鏡裡看到過。

他不能確切明白自己此刻這樣的舉動究竟有什麼意義，但他還是一步步走到了樹心，在黑暗中撫摸著堅硬如鐵的藤蔓…

我很抱歉…  
杰森動了動嘴，發出了只有他自己聽得見的低喃。

手指下的藤蔓突然動了起來，在杰森本能想掏出腿上的槍來反擊前藤蔓已經纏住了他的雙手雙腳，爬上他的脖頸，將他拖進了樹心的空艙中，緊縛住他手腳的藤蔓伸出了尖利的荊棘，像活生生的鐵蒺藜一般緊緊地鉤扯著他的血肉，纏繞住他…

在渾身撕裂般的劇痛中，杰森腦中只閃過那張臉。

布魯斯…

如果世界永遠都是陰溼冰冷，那麼痛覺也會漸漸麻木。

但只要有一點點溫度，一點點小小的溫暖，再小的痛覺都會擴散到四肢百骸讓人痛得呼吸困難。

也因為這樣，那個鋼藍色，在簽下收養文件時孕含著淚光的溫柔眼神就是他最痛最痛的一鞭。

那還是他有生以來第一次感受到自己可能值得被愛。

他會來，他一定會來。

因為他總是會來。

然而他並沒有來。

被堅硬如鐵的荊棘纏縛在樹中的杰森失神地聽著自己的血液正在滴滴答答地滴落到地下，變成古樹的養份，這樣或許也很好…他想著，古樹還活著，至少自己還能贖還給這個世界一點什麼…還不致於一無是處…

到了自己被吸乾成一副枯骨的時候，這世上會有人認得出他嗎？

就跟那時在黑暗中的阿卡姆地牢一樣。

這世上會有人知道，有人在乎過他正在黑暗中凋零，腐朽，死亡嗎…

布魯斯還會再為他哭泣嗎？

呵…杰森笑了，我幹嘛又給自己這麼火辣辣的一鞭？彷彿怕自己還不夠痛似的。

但布魯斯真的欠他什麼嗎？

杰森的眼神再度失焦，他知道這才是他最不願意面對的…

他不欠他，他早就給過他太多。

是自己辜負了他的期待…

所以當他被放棄的時候，他有什麼立場責怪對方，有什麼立場恩將仇報地回過頭來想殺死他呢。

落到這步田地真的是布魯斯造成的嗎？

杰森難堪地扯緊了全身緊緊勾進血肉裡的荊棘，熟悉的、瘋狂的憤怒與痛楚又從心底狠狠地燒了上來…

不…不…住口！！！

他憤怒地對著自己無聲嘶吼著。

住口─────！！！

＊＊＊

初秋的涼意透過空氣滲進了呼吸，讓布魯斯輕輕打了個寒顫。

他知道自己不必這麼早就披上罩有光學迷彩的新蝙蝠戰衣出來夜巡，高譚還在重創中試圖重建，傷痛與犧牲的災難讓多數高譚市市民都還處在傷痛後的溫柔中，趁火打劫的餘火意外地少。同時罪犯們在受創嚴重的市街上也無利可圖，但為了防止有心人想趁『蝙蝠俠已死』出來為亂作惡，他還是不敢掉以輕心。

當然還有另一個不必言宣的目的，就是找到那個迷途的孩子。

事實上他在兩人之前的纏鬥中就趁亂在騎士身上打了定位器，但一直收不到任何訊號。

當然可能早就被對方發現了，杰森的天賦總是令他驚奇的。那就只是撒在路上當路標的麵包屑，承載他除此之外無可寄託的希望，有一百種可能消失無蹤流於徒然。

但他這次不能再絕望，不能再放棄。

他一定要找到他。

市中心的古樹遺骸取代了八角樓，成了高譚市現在最張牙舞爪的地標，但感念它的犧牲，即使在黑夜中那舖天蓋地乾枯魔爪般的黑影非常嚇人，市民還是不忍心馬上強行拆除修整它。

望著那黑暗，甚至帶有強烈魔幻歌德色彩的遺跡，布魯斯感覺胸口有種奇妙的騷動，失去毒藤女的古樹在月夜下甚至彷若招手，吸引他一步步朝古樹而去。

他一腳踩碎了月光下乾枯的藤蔓，卻發現藤蔓早有被踩碎的痕跡。  
痕跡還很新。

除了他，還有人也受到古樹的吸引？

他低下身去，想觀察腳印的細節，突然一縷綠芽從碎屑中冒出頭來，順著他的手指纏繞成了一個圖案。是一張笑臉。

布魯斯全身一震。

那是在他和騎士第一次近距離隔著玻璃牢牆面對面的時候，騎士伸手在玻璃上畫的圖案。

毒藤女不可能知道這個，更何況毒藤女也已經在他懷裡死去。

綠芽在笑臉中的眼睛下繼續拉成了一滴淚滴。

布魯斯心中一痛，眼眶一熱。

是古樹在呼喚他，他的孩子在呼喚他。

遲了三年，終於傳到他耳中的呼喚。

他輕輕撫了撫綠芽圈成的哭臉，站起身來朝古樹中心快步奔去。

杰森！

杰森…

杰森！

在黑暗的地牢中，他總是幻想著各種布魯斯來救他的場面。

他把那稱之為幻想腦內啡，用來逃避現實跟安撫自己。

「嗨，伙計，你來啦？」「怎麼這麼晚。」「比我想像的早了，至少我最後一口氣還沒斷…」「我知道，這裡的路很難找對吧？」「你還好嗎？小心腳下，喔？你問我？我會有什麼問題？還掛在這呼吸呢…」

到最後他已經編不出什麼有趣的台詞來了。

但事實上他也用不著煩惱這個，畢竟一切都是幻覺，蝙蝠俠從來也沒真正的出現過。

一切都是幻覺，或是小丑噁心的惡作劇。

但卻是他最需要的鎮定劑…

就像現在這樣。

「杰森！醒醒！看著我！醒醒！」

在不遠處月光的逆光勾勒下，鋼藍色的眼睛裡滿是水氣，明明溫度這麼低，他看起來卻像是氣急敗壞，滿身大汗。

杰森覺得有點好笑。

又來了。

這個表情很熟悉，至少他幻想中的布魯斯有一大半都是這個表情，然後他會俏皮地開著玩笑，說著一些讓氣氛輕鬆一點的玩笑話，表現出他漫不在乎的硬漢式帥氣…

至少在他知道布魯斯已經找到了新搭檔之前，在他知道自己已經被棄之如敝屣地拋棄，在他徹底絕望崩潰之前，他都還在腦內編織著這種美式肥皂劇裡情境喜劇式的對白。

所以現在該回他哪一句呢？

回什麼都是犯傻吧。

他閉上了眼睛。

「杰森，醒醒！是我！看著我，我來了。」

…不…你沒有來，我一直在等你，一直相信你會來，每分每秒都相信你會出現，每分每秒都咬牙告訴自己只要撐下去，你一定會來…但你沒有來，你把我扔在那裡腐朽，繼續過自己的生活，就像我是個垃圾，不被需要的麻煩…

話聲愈來愈細，飄忽得像是囈語。

布魯斯緊緊捧著杰森的臉：

「不要被小丑騙了，他就是要你這麼想，他就是要讓你自己把自己關在絕望的地獄裡看不到光，讓你看不見事實，不要讓他得逞了！不要讓他連在死後還能控制你，杰森！」

布魯斯用力想扯開綁縛在杰森身上的荊棘藤蔓，他身上穿的蝙蝠裝不是裝甲版，手套在荊棘的勾刺下逐漸破損，荊棘沿著破口開始蔓延爬上他的身體，像當初對付杰森一樣纏繞住布魯斯全身，尖利的硬刺勾扯著他的制服，從較為脆弱的縫線處撕裂絞緊，再從破損處刺入皮肉，但布魯斯毫不在乎，他兩手死死捧著杰森的臉頰與脖頸：

「是他騙了你！讓你拒絕看到真正的事實！」

「他也騙了我！他讓我以為你已經死了，讓我以為一切已經不可挽回，他讓我哀慟欲絕，憤怒自責，搞砸了所有事，傷害了所有人…」

「然後提姆出現了，他認為我需要幫助，我需要接受別人的幫助，否則幫助不了任何人，也救不回任何人，就在我好不容易認清現實，決定接受幫助…以為我可以慢慢站起來的時候，又收到了小丑殺了你的影片，讓我再一次地崩潰。」

杰森一臉失神，布魯斯大手的溫度溫熱著他的臉龐，伸進他帽兜耳後頭髮的手指一陣陣收緊摩梭著他的頭皮與後頸，這感覺太真實，溫度太真切，讓他不敢輕易相信的溫熱，他的臉就在自己臉前，呼吸熾熱地氤氳著他黑暗中的藍眸，用力地像要把話狠狠一個字一個字敲進他的耳中一般。

「他就是這樣操作著一切，看著我們一次又一次被彼此的愛擊碎，杰森，我們都需要擺脫他，不要讓他死了還在繼續得逞。杰森，快醒過來！你不能繼續把自己綁在黑暗中，小丑不值得你這麼做！不要再讓他蒙住你的眼睛扭曲你不讓你看到事實，不要再讓他繼續傷害你，杰森，我需要你回來，回到我身邊來，你是我的羅賓，我的孩子。小丑不值得讓任何人記掛，但你值得，你值得被所有人惦念，被所有人愛著。」

杰森的眼睛漸漸有了焦距，他看著荊棘勒進了布魯斯破損的領口，撕鉤出一路血痕來：

「…你在流血…」

布魯斯笑了，溫柔得甚至帶了點傻：  
「沒事，你現在就在我身邊，就在我眼前，這種皮肉痛容易忍受多了。」

杰森突然覺得視線又熱又酸了起來。

真的，布魯斯就在這裡，就在眼前，比起望眼欲穿的絕望，比起無邊無際無窮無盡的焦慮等待。這些鉤進肉裡，緊緊撕扯他的荊棘突然變得不那麼難以忍受了。

他突然想念起那些乾淨明亮的，溫暖的，有點寧靜卻又非常遙遠的時光。

荊棘漸漸的鬆脫，剝落…布魯斯伸手細心的一點點一點點拆掉杰森身上纏繞的葛藤，直到把他整個人攬進懷中，他大手摩娑著杰森汗濕的髮心，輕撫著孩子微弓的背脊，急急地親吻著他的臉頰：

「歡迎回來，我的孩子。」

杰森整個人脫力的倒進了布魯斯的懷中，像個孩子終於找到一個安心所在般的全身鬆軟，閉上了眼睛。

布魯斯靠著古藤坐了下來，身上的荊棘終於全都剝落消失，他寶貝地將臉埋進杰森的髮心，聽著杰森的呼吸，心跳，放縱自己全心全靈感受著杰森活生生在他懷裡的事實，太久了，他失去這個孩子太久了，久到這失而復得的情緒激動到他必須給自己一段時間來緩一緩。

良久良久，他才能平靜地站起身來，小心翼翼抱著杰森用披風罩著他朝灑滿一地銀白的月光處走去。

靠在蝙蝠俠的懷中，聽著布魯斯沉沉的心跳，杰森朦朧中全身還是很疼很疼，尤其胸口，隨著呼吸有種透不過氣的揪痛感，但奇特地並不難受，反而在他終於放任自己淚水泊泊熱熱地流淌滿臉之後有種徹底放鬆了的安心感。

至少這一次，他知道這並不是他幻想中的腦內腓了。

※古樹並不是嚐血殺人樹，它是感應到杰森的強烈的內咎，暫時地與杰森合一，杰森是在自殘。  
※三年是自己亂估的，從杰森被關一年多，到阿卡姆瘋人院時杰森趁亂逃脫，到阿卡姆之城回到高譚遇到小丑，到小丑死亡之後九個月引發稻草人之亂，亂估的，不必太認真。


End file.
